


The Time of his Second Life

by suallenparker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After learning Coulson isn’t dead, Tony Stark throws him a party of a lifetime. - Or the one where Iron Man and Coulson talk too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time of his Second Life

“So you’re Coulson’s date,” said Tony Stark as he maneuvered them over the dance floor in a slow waltz.

Melinda looked over his shoulder and into the crowd. She wasn’t his date. She just accompanied him. Simmons and Skye were here too. And besides, Phil dated Audrey. Well, would date once the cellist would eventually forgive him for keeping his resurrection from her.

Tony twirled her around. “Coulson never told me about you,” he said.

She shouldn’t have agreed to dance with him. He might be a genius but unfortunately he was also full of himself.

“Since when are you two together?” Tony asked as he pulled her back against him and lead them into another circling motion.

She pressed her lips together. The last time she had danced with Fury at one of these silly official events she hated so much. This wasn’t much better, but it was for Phil and he seemed to have the time of his second life – which was also the motto for this night’s party, as every banner in the great hall read in bright letters.

“There’s something going on between the two of you, isn’t there? I’m trustworthy, you can tell me.”

Like hell she could! Melinda gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. Right after he had learned that Phil was still alive, he had forced this obnoxious publicity stunt on them. He had invited all of the Avengers, every reporter within hundred miles and half America to celebrate Phil’s resurrection. At least there was an open bar. Simmons and Skye were there right now. Right after this song would end, she would join them and drink the most expensive thing she could find. Either that, or she would strangle Tony Stark.

“I can see the sparks between you two,” he said lightheartedly. “Like Pepper and I before we became an old married couple.”

She glared.

“Okay then … “ Tony swallowed. “You know I’m Iron Man, right? Usually that impresses people.”

She could strangle him first and then drink his expensive alcohol. Solid plan. Why wasn’t the song over yet?

“You don’t look impressed.” He swallowed again. “You look scary.”

They almost bumped into another dancing couple. Pepper and Phil. They both smiled.

“Pepper!” Tony exclaimed, sounding relieved. He stopped dancing and Melinda pulled away from him.

Phil and Pepper stopped dancing too. They were at the middle of the dance floor and around them the other couples continued to circle around them. Well, of course they were! Tony Stark, always needing to be at the center of everything.

“Coulson, I think your date wants to kill me,” Tony said, having the audacity to sound shocked by that. The fear in his voice gave her life though. He was smart after all!

Phil grinned his dangerous smile. “If she’d wanted you dead, you’d be dead,” he said softly.

“He talks too much,” she said.

“He does.” Pepper giggled. “Hello, Melinda.”

“You know her first name?” Tony interjected.

Pepper swatted his arm. “Quiet!”

Melinda nodded at the CEO of Stark Industries. “Hello, Pepper.”

“Would you allow me to dance with my boyfriend?” Pepper asked.

“Probably better like that,” said Phil with a grin. “I know her murderous face and this is it.”

“Usually woman like me,” Tony said and stepped away from Melinda and closer to Pepper. “They flock to me!”

Rolling her eyes, Pepper pulled him away. “Shut up, before _I_ kill you.”

Melinda snorted. The song changed. Still grinning, Phil took her hand and stepped up to her. He placed his other hand on her back, she put her hand on his shoulder. Together they swayed to the new music.

“Please don’t kill Iron Man,” Phil said, smiling. “He’s an obnoxious man child, but he threw me this great party.”

She snorted again.

“Steve is here.” Phil’s smile brightened. “He’s Captain America but I can call him Steve. He’s such a nice guy. He let me take a picture with the two of us. I’ll show it to you later and” He stopped himself. “I talk too much too, don’t I?”

“Yes.”

“Sorry.”

“Used to it.” She smiled. “It’s good seeing you like this. Happy.” She hadn’t seen him this carefree for a long while. Then again, he hadn’t been as close to his hero as he was now for a long time too. For his birthday, she would get him something Captain America related. He’d like that.

Phil smiled and twirled them around to the music. “What about you?” he asked. “Are you happy?”

She tilted her head. “Don’t worry about me.”

“What’s wrong?” His smile faded. “I mean besides the obvious Hydra-threat and Fitz …”

And all the madness that hung over them? She squeezed his shoulder. “Don’t do that.”

“What?”

“Feeling guilty because you’re happy.” Because that was exactly what he was doing now. It was all over his face. “You deserve this,” she said softly. “It won’t help Fitz if we hold on to suffering.” And she needed to see him like this just for a little while longer. She needed every happy memory of him she could make.

“You’re right.” He sighed and shook his head. “So tell me what’s bothering you.”

“Tony Stark.” She grinned. Hopefully he’d fall for her ploy.

Fortunately, he grinned too. “He’s bothering everybody. He’s bothersome.”

“He is.”

“Is there anything I could do?” He rubbed his hand over her back. Then his face lit up. “I could introduce you to Steve!”

“You’re such a dork.” He was adorable.

He grinned. “A dork who’s practically friends with Captain America.”

She wanted to kiss him for that. For being himself. She loved him so much. “I’m fine, really,” she said smiling and squeezed his shoulder. Seeing him like this made up for a lot.

He tilted his head and frowned. “You’re not,” he said. “But I’ll wait until you’re ready to talk about it. I’m here.”

For now. His prognosis about the T.A.H.I.T.I project lingering in her mind. She looked away. She could still lose him again. She could live with him loving somebody else. A long time ago she had arranged herself with the fact that she could never be for him what he was to her and that was fine. But she couldn’t live in a world without him.

“You’re worried about me,” he said quietly. “I’m fine, Melinda.”

She looked at him. “Good, because I can’t bear to lose you again.”

He pulled her closer against him. Her arm wrapped around his neck. He leaned his cheek against hers. “You won’t,” he said.

She closed her eyes and took a breath. He moved them over the dance floor in slow circles. She just wanted to stay like this with him. Together, like he was hers. So she pulled away before she’d be unable to let go.

“When will you see Audrey again?” she asked, trying to remind herself of the reality.

His expression darkened. “I won’t.”

She hated seeing him upset! “She’ll forgive you eventually.”

“She already has.”

She raised her brows. “When?”

“Day I showed up and told her I was alive.”

“What happened?

He glanced at her. “I made a bigger mess.”

“Did you propose?” she asked. “Phil, you can’t propose to a woman right after you came back from the dead!”

He chuckled dryly. “I didn’t propose. Why would you think that?”

“You love her.”

“Thought so too.” He looked over her shoulder and swayed them around.

Melinda nibbled on her bottom lip. “You don’t have to tell me. It’s none of my business.”

“Kinda is …” he mumbled.

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing.” He looked at her again. “Audrey is a wonderful person and I just … “ He sighed. “I don’t love her as much as I thought I did. Not as much as I should.”

“Oh.”

“I really hurt her,” He said quietly. His face open and vulnerable. “I tried to love her and I did and it was working so well. I was sure I was over you and that I’d be happy with her but she kissed me and you called and I’d rather talk to you than kiss somebody else.”

What? Blood pumped in her ears. What? They weren’t dancing anymore.

He blushed. “I really do talk too much. I’m sorry.” He pressed his lips together. “It doesn’t change anything. In fact it proves that some things never change.”

“Phil …”

“I love you,” he said. “I just need you to know that in case I go insane and forget to tell you.”

She stared.

He gulped. “I thought you should know. Five seconds ago it seemed like a good idea.”

He tried to step away, but she held on.

“I love you too,” she said.

His smile was brighter now than it had been while he had talked about Captain America.

He kissed her and it was perfect.

Tony Stark triumphed in the distance. “Called it!”


End file.
